The present invention relates generally to metrological devices and more particularly to system architecture for use with wireless metrological devices and to the concomitant methods of communication within the system architecture.
While wireless metrological systems currently exist, current systems have never provided a truly unified solution with the capabilities specified in this standard and architecture.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improving upon wireless metrological systems, their methods of communication, and/or their system architecture.